Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to electronic communications in a network. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to orchestrating behavior of network resources to provide a content and/or service delivery suite.
Content and/or services can be delivered through a growing number of channels. Traditionally, content, such as videos, movies, etc., were delivered through wireline systems, such as cable. With the advent of next generation telecommunication networks, such as 3G, this content may be delivered to mobile devices. Accordingly, for example, video and data, may be sent to users using their mobile devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants, etc.
The wireless and wireline systems that delivered the content are typically different. For example, telecommunication operators typically use different platforms to deploy systems that allow mobile download of content than systems used to provide content through wireline networks. Accordingly, content management and delivery is difficult when combining delivery across both wireline and wireless networks. There is redundancy at integration points due to various network elements and resources, difficulty in cross selling due to disparate content management systems, inflexibility in supporting new content types for the future, and difficulty in extending or customizing the functionality to add new capabilities. The potential for generating new revenue streams by providing content across wireless systems is great. However, the mobile space includes many devices that communicate through many different channels. Accordingly, it is difficult to provide content to all the devices communicating through all the channels.
Various approaches to delivering content and/or services via various channels have involved using platforms consisting of a number of dedicated components for communicating via these channels and performing particular tasks related to delivery and/or management of the content or services. However, such approaches are limited in the interactions between components and the flexibility or extensibility of the platform as implemented. Hence, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for providing a content and/or service delivery suite.